An electronic device in which a micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) element such as a variable capacitor is formed on a semiconductor substrate is proposed.
In the aforementioned electronic device, an element portion (MEMS element portion) including a movable portion is covered with a protective film, and a cavity is formed on an inner side of the protective film.
However, an electronic device of the related art does not always include an appropriate protective film.